hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepy Unicorn
José Arenas Season 1 Miguel de León Season 2 |gender = Male |species = Unicorn |occupation = War veteran; Refugee |aliases = Noble (Kiyoshi) Sleepy (Hanazuki) S.U. (Dazzlessence Jones) Brother (Twisted) |friends = Hanazuki Dazzlessence Jones Kiyoshi Hemkas Zikoro Maroshi Kiazuki Drummerie}}Sleepy Unicorn, formerly known as Noble Unicorn, is a main character in the web-series Hanazuki Full of Treasures. He is a unicorn with magical abilities that currently lives on Hanazuki's Moon. Appearance Sleepy Unicorn is a stout, round, purple unicorn with a pointed yellow horn on his forehead. His mane and tail are both color white and his hooves are colored a darker shade than the rest of his coat. His snout is also whiter than his coat. He also has notably thick eye-bags, and is roughly Hanazuki's height when standing on all fours. Personality Sleepy Unicorn, as his name suggests, is a sleepy individual. He is generally drowsy for most occassions. He is laidback, calm, and relaxed. However, during times of crisis and danger, Sleepy Unicorn is willing to spring into action to protect his friends, regardless of his distress in exerting effort. His skill in magic also leaves something to be desired, since he is not as powerful as he used to be, and he has to concentrate hard to do seemingly simple magic. History Sleepy Unicorn first appears in "Little Blue Hemka" while Hanazuki and the Hemka's were looking for ways to revert Blue back to his original shape. When asked why the Hemkas were bothering him, he mentions his ability to do magic and his resignation from it due to past events and actions from the moon he originally lived on. Regardless, he later uses magic to rescue Blue after being moved by Hanazuki's sadness. In "Only in Unicorn Dreams", bits of his past were projected into the real world through his dreams, but is unwilling to talk about it. A nightmare featured the silhouette of a dark unicorn Kiazuki identified as Twisted, and threatened to tell Hanazuki about his mysterious past. Hanazuki rejected the offer as it made Sleepy uncomfortable and the other Moonflower left without telling. Hanazuki asks Sleepy if he wanted to talk about his past, he nervously refuses but asks for her company as he sleeps it off. In "Captured!", he, Hanazuki and Zikoro were pulled into a moon that is ruled by Twisted Unicorn. It is revealed that the two unicorns are brothers. Twisted recruits Hanazuki and Sleepy Unicorn's help in convincing a group of rogue unicorns to rejoin his forces. Sleepy talks about his brother's revolt on their moon's Moonflower, and how he disagreed and fought against it. In Hide and Seek, Kiyoshi meets him and decides to help. Appeared in * Little Blue Hemka * Slow Sand Rises * Strange Gravity * Baby Chicken Plant * Only in Unicorn Dreams * Friend or Foe * Forgive and Forget (Mentioned) * Brain in a Cave * True Colors * The Volcano of Fears * Double Trouble * Homesick * Captured! * Hide and Seek * Better Together * The Resistance * Hemkas Got Talent * Damage Control * Recovery * Rescued * The Transplant * Big Bad Sickness Pop Fun Shorts *A Day in the Dream of Little Dreamer *Good Cop, Shiny Cop *Sleepy's Relaxation Boot Camp Season 2 *Surprise, Surprise *Underground Escape *Hemkas Come Home *A Little Bit Enormous *Oh My! Miyumi! *Dance on the Dark Side Notes and Trivia * A prototype design of Sleepy Unicorn can be seen in early promotional materials of the series. * Sleepy introduced the term "Hemka" to Hanazuki in referring to the bunny-like creatures of the planet in "Little Blue Hemka". * Though he is known as Sleepy Unicorn now, Kiyoshi still calls him by his old name, Noble. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Male